starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Minch Yoder
Minch Yoder, commonly referred to as simply Yoder, was a paradoxical Groglyn male who served as a Jedi Knight in the Jedi Order during the waning years of the Galactic Republic and later joined the New Jedi Order as a Jedi Master. Born in 197 BBY to the legendary Jedi Yoda and Yaddle Minch, Yoder was Biography Early life Minch Yoder was born to the Jedi Master's Yoda and Minch Yaddle in c. 197 BBY on the planet Dagobah. Jedi career In c. 32 BBY, the Jedi Council received reports of an attack on the beautiful and mysterious Zonama Sekot, which was known for making incredibly fast spaceships. Yoder, along with Vergere, was sent to investigate by the Council, and when she arrived, he discovered that the alien invaders, the Yuuzhan Vong, who were intent on gaining the secrets of the planet's organic technology, were far stranger than he had expected. The Yuuzhan Vong could not be felt through the Force and like the Ferroan colonists on Zonama Sekot, they used biological technology for ships. On top of that Yoder and Vergere learned that they were actually from another galaxy. Yoder learned that the Yuuzhan Vong desired to rule more than just Zonama Sekot; they hoped to control the galaxy. When the Ferroans did not comply with their wishes, the Yuuzhan Vong opened fire on the planet. Realizing that the Jedi, nor even the Galactic Empire, were prepared to fight such powerful creatures, Yoder and Vergere both agreed to leave with them if they would break off their attack. Amazed by their Jedi talents, which they told them came from Zonama Sekot, the Yuuzhan Vong eagerly agreed. A year later, the Empire dispatched several Imperial agents to Zonama Sekot in an attempt to discover what had happened to them, to no avail. The prospect of discovering their whereabouts was part of the impetus that eventually led to the launching of Outbound Flight.''Outbound Flight'' Life with the Yuuzhan Vong Over the next fifty years, Minch lived with the Yuuzhan Vong, teaching them about the Old Republic, the Empire and the Jedi while secretly building up a collection of information about the extragalactic aliens themselves. Yoder was able to avoid having his Jedi powers detected by the Force-sensing Yuuzhan Vong war coordinators, the yammosks, by learning to "make himself small". Yoder would shrink his presence in the Force to a microscopic size, where he was almost undetectable. In this state he could also modify tiny things like molecules. Yoder became a familiar of Yuuzhan Vong Priestess Falung, and later of the Priestess Elan. He also destroyed his lightsaber, hiding his affiliation with the Jedi. At some point, he also met another Priestess of the Deception sect known as Ngaaluh. During that time the two talked and debated with the outcome resulting in the Priestess having doubt about Yuuzhan Vong society as well as Supreme Overlord Shimrra. This would shape his actions during the time of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the galaxy.Star Wars: Reunion The Invasion When the Yuuzhan Vong decided to begin their invasion of the galaxy, Yoder traveled with Elan on several missions and continued to aid the Yuuzhan Vong. Minch accompanied his mistress on a covert operation in which they posed as defectors from the Yuuzhan Vong and sought political asylum with the New Republic. In fact Elan's real objective was to obtain a meeting with the Jedi and eliminate them using a bo'tous spore bioweapon hidden in her lungs. The Peace Brigade had not been informed of the Yuuzhan Vong plan and sought to retrieve the defectors in the hope of pleasing their masters. They successfully captured Elan and Minch, and Elan was forced to use the bo'tous spores to eliminate them. Han Solo rescued them from the Peace Brigade shuttle, but realizing their defection was a ploy he fought with Elan and she was killed by her own bioweapon. Minch fled in a Millennium Falcon escape pod. Meeting Jacen Solo After returning to the Yuuzhan Vong, Minch rose through their ranks, becoming an adviser to Warmaster Tsavong Lah and an important rival to Nom Anor, whom he was partnered with on a mission to Myrkr with orders to capture the Solo children. From the Yuuzhan Vong point of view, the mission turned out to be only a partial success, as only one of the kids, Jedi Knight Jacen Solo, was captured. Minch took a great interest in the young Jedi, torturing Jacen using the methods of pain that the Yuuzhan Vong had perfected. Through this torture Jacen came to understand the ways and motives of the Yuuzhan Vong. Jacen became Yoder's apprentice, and he passed on to him his unique philosophies and theories about the Force that could return true order and stability to the galaxy. Yoder stressed to Jacen the concept that the Force itself is neutral and that all bad and dark motives come from the Force user who uses his or her abilities with wrong and selfish desires. The unlikely pair hatched a plan to sabotage the Yuuzhan Vong terraforming of Coruscant. The largely industrial world had been captured by the Yuuzhan Vong and was slowly being transformed into a jungle planet reminiscent of Yuuzhan'tar, the extra-galactic world that the Yuuzhan Vong had originated from. Jacen had established a psychic connection with the World Brain, the controller of the terraforming process, when it had been a seedling. Using this connection the two were able to wreak havoc on the Yuuzhan Vong-held planet and eventually escape Coruscant. Yoder and Jacen returned to what was left of the New Republic. Suspicious of his motives, the New Republic authorities imprisoned him for a time while they determined whether he was a defector or a spy. During his internment Minch had several discussions with Jacen's uncle Luke Skywalker about the nature of the Force and the Yuuzhan Vong. Luke wondered why they were seemingly outside of the Force, and whether they deserved the same rights as others. He convinced him that they did, changing some of his opinions concerning the Jedi Order's part in the war. Yoder also confessed to being the son of Yoda Minch, who was ironically Luke's very own former Jedi Master. Soon after confirming his story, Minch was released and soon learned of the deadly Alpha Red bio-weapon. After destroying it, the New Republic labeled him as an enemy, forcing him into hiding. Minch eluded New Republic forces by contacting Solo and rendezvousing with him on Kashyyyk. Returning to the Bothan battle cruiser he was stationed on, Jacen kept Yoder hidden in his personal X-wing fighter and later a storage bin in his quarters. The battle group engaged in raids against the Yuuzhan Vong while en route to Ebaq 9, where Jacen was to participate in a hazardous mission against the Yuuzhan Vong. During the Battle of Ebaq 9, Yoder tricked the Yuuzhan Vong into allowing him to get close to their base. Sensing Jacen was in mortal danger, he used the Similfuturus technique to steal an A-wing starfighter from the Bothan Assault Cruiser Ralroost and crash it into machinery at the entrance to the mining shaft that contained the Yuuzhan Vong legion that was hunting Jaina Solo, her Twin Suns Squadron, and her brother Jacen. Despite crashing into mining machinery, the remnants of the fighter sped through the mining shaft, depressurizing the shaft and spreading radioactive contamination, the former of which killed the Yuuzhan Vong, except Warmaster Tsavong Lah. Lah's subalterns managed to save him by bonding him with his gnullith and his ooglith cloaker. He was later killed in combat by Jaina Solo. Minch reappeared in the flesh shortly thereafter to warn Jacen, and remained with him for a time after to answer his questions. Both Yoder and Luke believed that he had a special destiny, and that he needed to aid him in finding it. Personality and traits Like many of his kind, Yoder Minch was very secretive and manipulative. Though he actually admitted to Jacen Solo that he was a liar and a trickster he also claimed that Solo would find no truth in him. Minch generally preferred to listen but would speak about things he felt were important. Minch was also considered by many to be mentally unstable. Some described him as "crazy", while others believed him to only act this way as a part of his deceptive nature. During his youth, Minch was described as a rebellious rogue, who was known to study doctrine that was not approved of by most Jedi. Though Yoder was known to use torture at times, notably on Jacen Solo, he was not sadistic and expressed regret at having to torture Solo but believed it was necessary to teach him the "truth" about the Force. Yoder also had a penchant for natural stimulants, finding the herbs "good for the body". Powers and abilities Like his parents before him, Yoder Minch was a powerful Force-user who specialized in many different areas of the Force. One such power Minch possessed was the ability to shrink his presence in the Force, making himself almost undetectable to Force Sense and used this ability after meeting the Yuuzhan Vong. Yoder was also notable for being able to use the very rare Sever Force power.Star Wars: Traitor Notes and references Category:Males Category:Whills Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Inhabitants of Dagobah Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi instructors Category:Torturers and interrogators Category:Yuuzhan Vong collaborators Category:Groglyns